


Becoming Crazy

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew could see it out of the corner of his eye again. It would sound crazy to anyone else, but if it was imaginings…they had happened too often for him to discount it yet again. It was a man, similar to him in appearance and most of the time he looked just like him, unless Mathew looked up too fast and saw a slightly different reflection staring back.





	Becoming Crazy

Mathew could see it out of the corner of his eye again. It would sound crazy to anyone else, but if it was imaginings…they had happened too often for him to discount it yet again.  
For months now, he would swear on the magic that kept him alive and tied to the landmass of Canada that his reflection and shadow were moving strangely…not in time with him and what he did, and he couldn't explain it just with light plays or such like that.

There was also the matter that sometimes his reflection didn't look like him, either. He'd look up in the dead of night on a midnight loo run, and the face looking back wouldn't be quite his. It would be close, but different. More badass and surly rather than gentle and sweet. Then he'd blink and the man with much longer and darker hair than his would disappear and it would be his own shocked face looking back.

He hadn't told anyone about the visions or whatever they were. After all, what would he say? Hey guys…so I think I'm going crazy and sometimes my shadow moves away and isn't connected to me feet or me at all and my reflection looks like some other person and….

...That would not go over well.

Maybe something was wrong with his brain?

Or, what if the magic that made him a Nation was replacing him? Could the magic see into the future and see something? But what would that be? Him dying and this new not quite him taking his place? Well, the Vargas brothers did look like their grandpa…

Was this maybe hinting that he would die soon and this new look he could sometimes see was who would replace him? His son or grandson or whatever else the older Nations who knew more of Nation matters would call it-the him in the mirror when they met him?

Maybe he was crazy just to think these kinds of thoughts.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked and Mathew gave him an uneasy smile, and resolved to put any misgivings behind him…again. It wouldn't do to dwell on these matters and actually make himself go crazy.

He didn't want to be crazy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't any interest for this so it's just a one-shot now. Hope you like it! HUGSSSS


End file.
